


The Lot of All Mankind?

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: "To part is the lot of all mankind. The world is a scene of constant leave-taking, and the hands that grasp in cordial greeting today, are doomed ere long to unite for the last time when the quivering lips pronounce the word – Farewell.” R.M. Ballantyne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Lot of All Mankind?

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the 'Diamond Exchange' episode from season five, and I'm thinking of what Neal's thoughts might have been when Mozzie couldn't accept the idea of Neal going straight.  
> This might be the beginning of a full story, but it's just a drabble for now.

Neal stood with Mozzie looking at the cityscape and realized his life was about to change. He was done with the life, but he could see that Mozzie would never accept that reality. His heart fell at the realization that if he wanted to be truly free, he would have to cut ties with Mozzie. They had been friends and business partners for years, and it nearly broke his heart to think of that coming to an end. But Mozzie had never been to prison, and he could never understand the dread of returning to that cold, endless, lifeless existence.


End file.
